Двойная жизнь Адриана/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = [[Адриан Агрест|'Адриан Агрест']]:' Привет, я Адриан. В повседневной жизни я обычный парень. ---- из "Бабблер"'' ---- '''Алья: Милый шарфик, Адриан! ---- Адриан: Ну, почти. Потому что мой отец Габриель Агрест - всемирно известный модельер. Иногда использует меня как модель, и я позирую на рекламных фотосессиях. Мне не особо нравится, но я бы не хотел связывать с этим свою жизнь. Да и папу радовать люблю. Мамы больше нет, и он изменился. Но я стараюсь его поддерживать. Обычно мной занимается его ассистент, Натали. ---- из'' "Бабблер"'' ---- Натали: Ваше расписание, Адриан. Адриан: Спасибо, Натали. ---- Адриан: и Горилла. Я его так называю, потому что он огромный и никогда не разговаривает. Как горилла. Фотосессии, фехтование, китайский, фортепиано, для себя времени почти нет. Некогда ни в навороченной комнате расслабиться, ни с друзьями провести время. Поэтому я и рад ходить в школу, ведь там друзья. Особенно Нино, мы всё друг другу рассказываем. Ну, ладно, почти всё. Не рассказывал ему только об одном.Когда Адриан пропадает, я становлюсь Котом Нуаром и защищаю Париж от суперзлодеев. Это... это изменило мою жизнь! А затем мчусь домой. Мой папа беспокоится, когда меня нет дома. Мой квами - Плагг. Только и думает о еде. И это всегда вонючий камамбер. И он тот ещё лежебока. ---- из'' "Месье Голубь"'' ---- Плагг: Ах, как же я устал! Всё так болит, даже пошевелиться не могу! ---- Адриан: Но с его помощью я могу превратиться в супергероя. ---- из'' "Грозовая Буря"'' ---- [ Сцена трансформации] Адриан: Плагг, когти! (Адриан превращается в Нуара) ---- Адриан: Его затягивает в мой Камень Чудес, кольцо, которое я ношу, не снимая, и оп! Вот я и супергерой! И именно он наделяет меня суперсилами. ---- из'' "Леди Wifi"'' ---- Кот Нуар: Катаклизм! ---- Адриан: И я могу разрушить всё, чего коснусь! Но увлекаться нельзя, иначе до обратного превращения останется всего пять минут! И Ледибаг остаётся только поймать злую акуму. Ледибаг: Ты достаточно навредила, малышка - акума. Адриан: Одной меньше! И знаете, быть Котом Нуаром круто! Я могу делать всё, что хочу, и говорить всё, что придёт в голову! ---- из'' "Фараон"'' ---- Кот Нуар: Ну, что, поиграем в салочки? ---- Адриан: В общем, быть самим собой! В конце концов, я спасаю Париж вместе с Ледибаг... А ещё это шанс выбраться из дома. Когда я Кот Нуар, я просто отрываюсь! (Звонит его телефон) О, а это сигнал, значит пора на китайский. Горилла меня уже ждёт. Пора идти. И кто знает? Может, сегодня меня ожидает очередная миссия? До скорого, друзья! ---- Конец. ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = Adrien Agreste: Hey guys, I'm Adrien. In everyday life I'm just a normal guy. ---- from "The Bubbler" ---- Alya: Nice scarf, Adrien! ---- Adrien: Well, almost. Because my father is Gabriel Agreste, a great world-renowned fashion designer. I sometimes model for him, posing for his advertising campaigns. I don't hate it, but I won't make a career out of it. Actually, I mostly do it to make my father happy. Ever since mom dissappeared, he hasn't been the same. So, I try to be there for him. On a day to day basis, his assistant Nathalie is really the one taking care of me. ---- from "The Bubbler" ---- Nathalie: Your schedule, Adrien. Adrien: Thanks, Nathalie. ---- Adrien: She and Adrien's chauffeur|the Gorilla. I call him that because he's huge and he never speaks, just like a gorilla! He drives me to all my activities. Between photoshoots, fencing, learning Chinese and piano, I don't have much time for myself. I don't even have time to enjoy my awesome room, or to invite my friends over to hang out. That's why I'm so happy go to school and see my friends. Especially Nino, who I tell everything. Okay, fine, almost everything. The only thing I can't tell him is... that when I'm not Adrien, I'm Cat Noir, and I protect Paris from supervillains. This has really changed my life, because before, I couldn't even go to school beacuse my father was too scared for me to leave the house! My kwami's named Plagg. All he can think about is food, and it's always stinky Camembert. ---- from "Mr. Pigeon" ---- Plagg: Oh, the exhaustion! My poor aching body! I can't move a muscle! ---- Adrien: He's lazy, but thanks to him, I can turn into a superhero. ---- from "Stormy Weather" ---- [ Transformation Sequence ] Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir) ---- Adrien: He just has to enter my Miraculous, the ring I'm always wearing, and bam! I transform! He's also the one who gave me my superpower. ---- from "Lady Wifi" ---- Cat Noir: Cataclysm! ---- Adrien: With it, I can destroy whatever I touch. But I can't get it wrong, because I only have 5 minutes after using it before I transform back. Then, Ladybug just needs to capture the villain's akuma... Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma! Adrien: And the day is saved! Being Cat Noir's awesome. I can finally do whatever I wanna do and say whatever comes to mind! ---- from "The Pharaoh" ---- Cat Noir: What do you say we wrap this up? ---- Adrien: Plus, I get to save Paris with Ladybug. In short, it's a great break from my life at home. When I'm Cat Noir, I really have a blast. (His phone rings) Ah! This is to tell me that it's time for my Chinese lesson. The Gorilla must already be waiting for me. I better go! And who knows? I may have to save Paris again today! See you later! ---- The end. ---- Категория:Стенограммы Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды